


Sick Day

by Bexxx



Series: Stories involving Lendri [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexxx/pseuds/Bexxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Teldryn rather resents taking things easy after getting hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

"Gods, the trouble you people get in to! Last time you two showed up, you--", Elgrim pointed fiercely at the young elf leaning against the wall, "--Were begging me for a potion to cure your vampirism! Why you waited so long for that is beyond me, by the way! You think you're invincible because you're young and an elf, is that it?"

Lendri shrugged his shoulders, noncommittal, knowing from experience it was best to keep quiet when the alchemist was on a tirade. The old man sighed. "The folly of youth, I suppose." He turned to the Dunmer sitting and shivering miserably on the bench. "You'll be fine as long as you don't do anything foolish. And don't eat until tomorrow night, understand?"

"Fine," Teldryn said. His voice was nearly a growl.

"He means 'thank you'," Lendri said as Teldryn got unsteadily to his feet. He draped one of the Dunmer's arms across his shoulders. "Really, thank you, a lot. You have all of my thanks."

The old man's face softened into something like a smile, but he only waved them toward the door. "Go on," he said. "Get yourselves home before you manage to fall into the lake or something."

It was raining outside. Together they made their way over the slippery boardwalk to the small home they rented by the canal. It was cozy, but old and rickety, and Lendri swore at his housekey as he as he tried to work the stubborn lock. At last it clicked into place and with a little effort he shoved the door open. It was dark within, and cold. They hadn't been home in over a month. For a moment the rain and howling wind filled the tiny space; then Lendri shut the door and they stood in blackness. But he knew the place well enough. It was the work of a moment to set a small blaze in the hearth with a flame spell.  
Teldryn was still shivering. They'd been caught in a rockslide, and his arm had been broken, twisted at an awkward angle, ribs bruised black and cracked. Without the priest he likely would've died. The bones had been knit back together, but the ordeal of walking back to town with half his torso broken, and the aftereffects of Elgrim's potions, had taken a toll on him.

Pallor on a Dunmer was hard to detect, but Lendri knew Teldryn well enough to know that his skin wasn't the right shade of gray. The Bosmer had been lucky enough to walk away from the avalanche with only scrapes and bruises, and was hardly worse for wear.

"Come on. Let's get into some dry things." There was a small bedroom partitioned off from the living room by a short wall. Teldryn sank down on the edge of the bed while Lendri hunted through the clothes chest. The Bosmer dressed quickly and looked up to find Teldryn watching him with a dead-eyed, unfocused expression. A thrill of fear ran through him.

"Teldryn?"

The Dunmer blinked. "...What...?" He stared a moment more before shaking his head. "Sorry. My mind keeps wandering." Slowly he began to remove his armor, fingers clumsy.  
"Here. Let me." Lendri removed the breastplate easily--he'd done it enough during happier times that it was easy now, and he almost smiled, thinking of what usually followed. Beneath the damp material Teldryn's skin was clammy, the bruise not yet fully faded despite the healer's work. Lendri frowned, laying a hand on the darkened flesh.

"Does it still hurt?"

Teldryn covered Lendri's hand with his own, cherishing it against his chest. "You worry too much."

"That's no kind of answer."

"It's the only answer you'll get."

Lendri decided not to pester Teldryn while he was feeling poorly. "Oh, very well then. I'm going to make you some canis root tea."

Teldryn briefly held on to Lendri's hand but let it go as the Bosmer stood up. "That would be good."

Lendri hesitated a moment, wondering if Teldryn wanted him to stay. Making tea doesn't take long, he decided. I'll be back in no time.

Personally, Lendri hated Canis root tea. It smelled good but had a sour undertone that made his tongue cringe. Despite this it had been a popular drink in Solsthiem, and Teldryn seemed to like it. While the tea steeped, Lendri rummaged the shelves for food, and turned up a few strips of dried rabbit, a little salt, a moldy heel of bread, and a few wrinkly apples, carrots, and potatoes.

The rabbit seemed best, and he gnawed on it until the tea was ready. With a little time and effort, he could have made a simple soup, but he didn't really feel like it would be fair to fill the house with the smell of food Teldryn couldn't eat. The mugs on the mantelpiece were clean: at the Dunmer's suggestion, they'd made a habit to never leave the place a mess before going out on any kind of adventure. He filled one and tasted the mixture, wondering if Teldryn had been right about it being an acquired taste. Well, if that was true, he hadn't acquired it yet.

"Hey, Teldryn. Tea's ready."

Teldryn murmured his thanks and accepted it, sitting hunched in the corner of the bed, sipping morosely. He'd changed into normal clothes, sturdy Nordic things they'd bought from the general store, and looked somewhat awkward, as if armor or nakedness were more natural states for him. Lendri curled next to him, nibbling on the last bite of the rabbit.

"Is there any of that left?"

"You know you ought not be eating now."

"Alchemists aren't always right."

"They are sometimes though. Enough that it's better to listen, in case this is one of the right times."

"But--"

"I'm not listening, Teldryn. Or that's not right, I am actually listening, I'm just not putting stock in what you're saying, is all."

"Don't mock me."

"I wasn't. You don't want to be vomiting, do you? Besides, it's just stale jerky. You're not exactly missing anything."

Teldryn sighed. "I'm hungry enough to eat that, though," he mumbled, but grew quiet for a while. They sat in silence for a while, Teldryn drinking his tea, Lendri running a hand through the Dunmer's dark stripe of hair. At length Teldryn set the empty mug on the bedside table.

"Where's that Ice Atronach spell tome you took off that one wizard who tried to kill us by that one keep near the springs?"

"This is no time for you to be working on your magic."

"But I've been using Flame Atronach forever. I need to better learn my craft."

"Some other time. Give yourself a day or two to get better at least."

"Lendri. I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know, because I 'worry too much'? Because you're a bit of a fool? Because everything is good in moderation? It doesn't really matter. You should be resting."

"I'll admit to feeling a little, rough, I suppose. But I might as well distract myself with some reading. Besides, you can't very well get me to sleep if I'm not even tired."

"I'm not going to be an accomplice in your scheme to avoid resting. I've seen children make up better schemes to not sleep, by the way. But if you want that book so badly--well, I have no idea where it is. So even if I wanted to help you I couldn't." Lendri turned his head and kissed Teldryn's cheek, nuzzling the rough stubble for a moment. "Don't worry. One day of resting and healing, alright? It's not forever."

There was no answer, and Lendri smiled. In spite of his protests, Teldryn had fallen asleep.


End file.
